


【冷战组】你选的是哪一杯

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's too hard to print tag, M/M, So I give up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: Just a normal night
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【冷战组】你选的是哪一杯

**Author's Note:**

> 奥斯卡俄裔影帝x好莱坞新星鲜肉  
> 非国设 假的PWP  
> 520贺礼

阿尔弗雷德终于觉得哪里不对劲了——  
他猜测是五分钟前，喝下那杯加冰兑可乐的波旁威士忌开始起。  
说起来今天虽然是伊万的生日，但是按理说根据一般事务安排，伊万今日的排期都会被排的满满的，从电台生日祝福到新片宣传、电视录制到粉丝见面会，他的一天都被安排的明明白白，没有任何余地能够多拿出来举办个私人party。  
出乎意料的是，6月12日半夜23点40分时，伊万一个电话打来：  
“阿尔弗雷德，喝酒吗？”开口就是一如往常的简短开头。  
“粉丝见面会结束了？不约上一两个漂亮的度过销魂一夜？”  
“我想她们不介意……”伊万话锋一转，“而你会。”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，戴上了不久前才摘下的平光眼镜。“开什么玩笑，没有你陪，我还能找亚瑟、王耀或者弗朗西斯。不过我想你会介意我加入他们之中。”  
“别忘了，我们目前在还在合作。”伊万无视了他的挑衅，同时阿尔弗雷德听到电话那头汽车关门的声音。于是阿尔弗雷德止不住好奇心问：“你在哪？哪家酒吧？”  
“你家楼下隔着两条街那家，记得出门注意点。”伊万说完就关了通话。  
放心，不用你提醒。出门要注意的只可能是我，因为没几个人在意你的花边新闻，他们只会盯上我。阿尔弗雷德得意地想。  
阿尔弗雷德随便套了件T恤衫、休闲裤和运动鞋——他把他日常在家乱套的衣服都套在身上了。最后他看了看眼手机上显示的时间，23点50分。

阿尔弗雷德轻车熟路地绕过站在酒桶前喝啤酒和在舞池区五彩斑斓的灯光中蹦迪的人群，来到最左边第二张吧台的第四个位置前。  
伊万在那里。  
说是奇怪，伊万每次来这家酒吧都喜欢这个最能够看见酒吧内不同人寻欢作乐的位置。说好的娱乐圈人物要提防被拍到的呢？估计是伊万张狂的性格无视了这一潜规则，毕竟这儿是奇迹的洛杉矶，奇迹的加利福利亚。只有不及时行乐的人在这儿会被谴责。阿尔弗雷德径自走到伊万身边坐下，发现伊万面前摆了两杯。  
“不算我迟到吧。”阿尔弗雷德伸出左手的表给伊万看，上面显示的是23:59:56，“生日快乐。”在他说完祝福语后，电子表显示00:00:00，JUN.13，伊万的生日过了。  
“还不算晚。”伊万笑了笑，站起身来凑上前去摘下了阿尔弗雷德的墨镜。“来这里的人只有喝到昏天黑地的醉鬼和黑灯瞎火里寂寞难耐找新床伴的。”他把阿尔弗雷德的墨镜放到一边，“不会有人发现你。”  
阿尔弗雷德嘁了声，故意扬了扬他的金发回头看眼喧闹的人群。然而并没有人在意他。  
“早半个小时来耍帅还有可能搭讪机会，”伊万把那两杯东西一并推到阿尔弗雷德跟前，“而现在其他人都有伴了。除非冲到舞池中央揍别人一顿，再上演抢婚私奔的狗血戏码，你找不到能够突显你的脸的聚光灯位置。”  
“算了吧，我估计亚蒂也不想看到明天娱乐版发现我帅气的脸登上头条。”阿尔弗雷德观察了两杯疑似是软性饮料的东西，一杯看起来是可可冰沙，上面挤着厚厚一圈忌廉，还淋上了巧克力酱。另一杯则像是冰美式，冰块在醇黑色液体中浮沉。  
他怀疑地问道：“你转性了？来酒吧不喝伏特加喝饮料？”他挑了那杯看上去跟星冰乐差不多的饮品，挪到自己跟前。“还是说你戒酒了？终于从事业瓶颈期走出来了吗？恭喜你呀，大·明·星。”阿尔弗雷德一如往常地嘲讽完，拿起那杯饮品喝了一口。  
接着，伊万如期地看到阿尔弗雷德脸揪成一团的痛苦表情。  
“咳、咳……”阿尔弗雷德被呛出眼泪，高浓度的酒精让他脸红到了脖子根，“这是什么，伏特加制的冰沙吗。”  
伊万耸耸肩，拿起剩下的那杯细品。“伏特加咖啡酒混奶油威士忌，还有你爱的巧克力酱。”伊万嗤笑道：“够甜吧，我就想这杯会符合你的口味。”  
“那你那杯是什么？”阿尔弗雷德的头凑到伊万的嘴角，嗅了嗅围绕在他们身边空气中的味道，“是伏特加……和咖啡？”他相信自己猜的没错，弯起嘴角盯着伊万。  
“黑俄罗斯人，你猜对了。”  
伊万呼吸时涌出的气流莫名让阿尔弗雷德脸一红，他想估计是刚刚那口混合酒精冰沙在自己身上发挥作用了，他不仅感到血液在脸颊涌动，连身体也开始燥热。“你的整蛊游戏也太低级了，”阿尔弗雷德退回原先的距离又喝了一口冰沙。“无论哪杯都不适合我。”与他共事过的人都知道，阿尔弗雷德刚过合法喝酒年龄，在经纪人亚瑟的安排下工作日程相当紧张，喝过的酒也仅在于应酬时喝到的红酒或者威士忌，平时接触到高度烈酒的机会罕见，除了上次……伊万肯定是成心的，阿尔弗雷德郁闷地想。  
伊万淡定地一口又一口喝着他的鸡尾酒，就跟在片场时喝杯提神的咖啡没多大区别。“我记得你下一部戏是要演一个酗酒的又家/暴妻子的丈夫，提前学会怎么喝，波诺弗瓦导演会更高兴。”说着说着，伊万的酒已经喝了大半。  
“得了吧，谁不知道女主角是你的妹妹，传说中能在片场要挟导演的娜塔莎。”阿尔弗雷德用自以为凶狠的目光瞪了眼伊万，“酗酒又家暴的角色，我听说本来弗朗西斯是为你量身订造的吧。是什么原因让你拒绝了呢？实力派演员。”  
伊万没答，阿尔弗雷德接着咄咄逼人地说：“不知道是你要躲避远赴千里投奔哥哥的亲妹妹娜塔莉亚，还是被王耀威胁接下狗血纯爱剧本还债呢。”  
“随你怎么想。”伊万淡定地回应阿尔弗雷德的挑衅，毕竟他的传闻在圈子内也不是什么秘密，倒不如说因为平时没太多消息，一有什么八卦就飞快地传遍整个圈子。与阿尔弗雷德这种顶级流量现象级人物、基本一年春夏秋冬花边新闻随机播放、发张日常照登顶各大社交平台热搜榜一不同，伊万给外人的标签是过气的影帝，靠吃老本的实力演技派，关于他的流言要么是过于劲爆能让人讨论一星期的惊天大瓜，要么就是过于普通连推特都搜不出几条实时的小透明。  
“不就是酒量吗，亚蒂说只要多喝就好了。”他挥挥手叫来酒保，掏出几张纸币压在已经空了的鸡尾酒杯下。伊万见状挑了挑眉，示意酒保给他来杯波本威士忌，“再来灌可乐，谢谢！”阿尔弗雷德补充。  
“就让我来试试连续摄入不同高纯度酒精的感觉吧！”阿尔弗雷德拿起古典杯与伊万干杯。  
威士忌的辛辣尽管没伏特加刺激，阿尔弗雷德还是被辣的一哆嗦。他连忙把易拉罐开了，兑一些可乐进去。  
“第一次要慢慢来。”伊万用他的手指擦了擦阿尔弗雷德眼角溢出的眼泪，不过他向来冰冷的手指让阿尔弗雷德在被呛到的情况下又被冷得抖了一抖，更加难受了。“你现在走路肯定走不直。”  
“没有，我还可以！”阿尔弗雷德又猛地喝下一口，他渐渐感觉能适应酒精通过喉咙的刺激，能细细品味威士忌的香味，当然还是可乐的味道舒服。他和伊万边聊无关紧要的话题，边喝完那杯威士忌后，身体终于觉得不对劲了。

他的身体，很烫，几乎是发烧一样地高热。  
并且奇怪的是，他的四肢肌肉同时放松，腰也软绵无力，如果不是支撑在吧台，几乎要往前倒下。  
太奇怪了，以往阿尔弗雷德也喝醉过，却也不像现在这样狼狈。伊万此时还与他在聊新戏的细节事宜，可他昏昏沉沉的脑袋基本已经听不清伊万在说什么了。  
伊万的妹妹、酗酒、犯罪、酒、伊万的下一部电影、酒、娜塔莎很恐怖、弗朗西斯打算拍续集、酒……  
酒、酒、酒。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”他听到伊万在喊自己的名字。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
“你醉了。”伊万把他拉起来，阿尔弗雷德软绵绵的身体就乖乖地搭在斯拉夫人的身上。

我是怎么回来的？阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，发现他躺在自家的沙发上。只感觉眯着眼睛在一片黑暗中迷迷糊糊地走了一段路，被夏日夜间的清风吹了一阵后，酒精的影响渐渐散开，阿尔弗雷德的意识慢慢清醒。一回过头，他就在自己家里了。  
可身体还是燥热。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得他全身肌肤的毛孔跟摄影棚的鼓风机一样，张开到最大源源不断地把身体的热量往外排出去，可仍然没有任何效果。  
他急需散热，急需从炎热的地狱中解放。  
“伊、伊万？”阿尔弗雷德隐约听到厨房里有人在用水龙头接水。  
过了一会儿，他听到熟悉的脚步声一步一步地靠近自己。伊万的声音说：“醒了吗？是不是觉得热？”  
是啊，我简直跟被拉进七十度的桑拿房一样。阿尔弗雷德含糊地回应伊万的声音。  
“对了，忘记告诉你，你的那杯酒里下了点东西。”  
“……？！你他妈的——”阿尔弗雷德压抑住拔高的音量，一个起身，突然他能无比清醒又目标清晰地攥住伊万的衣领。意外地，伊万并没有躲开和反抗。  
“你不好奇下的是什么吗，亲爱的阿尔弗。”伊万笑的像他下部戏的片场镜头面前演纯爱剧本里的真爱男主，而阿尔弗雷德此刻应该是纯情含羞的女主角。可惜他不是，伊万也不是。  
两人又不是第一次睡了，彼此都知道对方想在上床前干些啥。阿尔弗雷德想了想，也就放开了手。  
阿尔弗雷德往后靠回了椅背上，双手摊开，示意他不在乎。“别告诉我这是你想要的生日礼物，灌醉我再下/药给我来一炮的话，狗仔的重点也只在我身上，不是你。”可他的却回忆起那杯早就被自己一饮而尽的冰沙，拼命回忆着味蕾细胞有无察觉异样。但他贫瘠的品味只尝到了咖啡的香涩、巧克力的甜腻和酒精的辣味。  
伊万没有退减笑容的意思。  
“放松点，20分钟内你就会像个婊子一样爬到床子上撅着屁股求我操你。你应该感谢我没把你扔在吧台，在半个好莱坞的人瞩目之下演独角戏。”伊万慢条斯理地解开他的衣服。  
阿尔弗雷德瑟缩了，他强装洒脱自在的语气开始颤抖。“我才不信你能弄到那种药。再说了，你和我又不是头一回，就这么心急想要玩点新花样？”说完他勾上了伊万的脖子。

当阿尔弗雷德主动，伊万就知道要提防眼前人的诡计。不出所料他一把抓住阿尔弗雷德半空中改为拳击的手，再借力将人死死地压在沙发上。“去健身房练出来的肌肉就为了徒劳的挣扎？”伊万冷笑，把阿尔弗雷德的双腕制住，拉到他的头顶。  
“我说怎么每次你都喜欢先从沙发开始？”阿尔弗雷德手臂左右发力挣扎了下，发现并没有效果后就放弃了。可最令他不爽的不是又被伊万以武力强行制服，而是他的活动空间又被限制在沙发上。更不爽的是，这次的沙发还是自己家的。  
看来下回要买个更大的沙发。阿尔弗雷德正想说些什么时，他的腿被伊万强行分开，足以让伊万的身躯能嵌入其中。“我以为你喜欢，被禁锢的感觉不好吗？”伊万又往前挤了挤，阿尔弗雷德的大腿被迫快M字型地张开。  
“去你妈的喜欢，要不换过来你做沙丁鱼罐头。”阿尔弗雷德见自己反抗不能，干脆小腿滑上往伊万的背，最后对准他的腰一踢，使伊万整个人都被迫向前倒。“放开我，不然我让你明天鼻青脸肿去我家门。”他咧起嘴，恶狠狠地说。  
不过伊万似乎没听到这话，抱起阿尔弗雷德，转而将他的手折到后颈，中间还不小心扯到一两条肌肉，吃痛惹得阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气。“乖一点，我可以考虑减少对你的惩罚。”他轻咬阿尔弗雷德敏感的脖颈，在接近大动脉的位置，“还是说你想让化妆师浪费粉底在你的脖子上？”  
“嗯、唔……”最初的轻咬不说，伊万满意地感到阿尔弗雷德肩膀颤了颤后，改为用他的唇在阿尔弗雷德淡粉的肌肤上舔舐。“你该酒醒了，是时候能感到身体发生变化。”伊万的手指自下而上划至阿尔弗雷德的脸，最终停留在他的嘴唇。“你想要亲吻吗？”

想要，又不想开口。阿尔弗雷德燥热的身体趋势他几乎想像狗一样伸出舌头呼吸。  
于是他犹豫地半开他的嘴唇，像小猫一样含着伊万的手指。他的舌头灵活地卷着伊万的部分，哪怕只有小小一点。伊万虽然对阿尔弗雷德侍奉他的手指毫无感觉，比起手指更想阿尔弗雷德现在就含他的老二，但是从视觉上来说，看阿尔弗雷德蓝眼睛眼泪汪汪又不得不老实地模仿口交的动作是种享受。  
“你舔起来的脸可比在镜头前漂亮多了。”伊万再把他的中指加了进去，两根手指都被吸得湿淋淋的，很适合拿来润滑。不过在下一步前，伊万想把阿尔弗雷德的衣服脱了。阿尔弗雷德就穿了件T恤，只要放开他的手提起衣领往上一拉，就能使他上身脱个精光。  
衣服随手被扔在地上，伊万把玩着阿尔弗雷德健硕的胸肌。看来他为了表演下一部戏的暴力主角，特地花了不少时间在增肌上。他捏了把结实的肌肉，饱满的手感和跳动的热量有点像家里那只健硕的西伯利亚森林猫。不过估计这身充气肌肉打不过娜塔莎，伊万想。  
而就在伊万挑逗阿尔弗雷德胸前之时，阿尔弗雷德的手也没闲着。他把一只手搭在伊万的肩上，另一只则单手解开伊万衬衫的一排纽扣。要是伊万系着条领带，阿尔弗雷德想一把扯过去一转攻势，可惜没有。阿尔弗雷德解开伊万的纽扣后，就转向对伊万的裤子打主意，不过他不是长臂猿，手臂的长度没办法够得到。  
“这就想脱下裤子被我操？20分钟都没过。”伊万察觉到阿尔弗雷德的裤裆显而易见地突起，可他不想一下子就满足阿尔弗雷德的要求完事。他退后几步，拉阿尔弗雷德起身。  
阿尔弗雷尔以为他们终于能去床上了，心满意足地站了起来。可没走几部他的裤头就被扯住，进而伊万托着他的腰把整个人翻了个身。  
“你想来后入？！”阿尔弗雷德不甘地嚷道。他又被伊万重新压回沙发，刚因醉酒无力的身体即使恢复了一点力气也不是伊万的对手。这次是他的腰被嵌在软绵绵的沙发上，头恰好地抵在直角处，宽敞的沙发变成他一个人专属后微妙地被伊万用来当性爱道具。“起码有沙发你会舒服点。”伊万贴心地说。  
得了吧，被操的不是你。阿尔弗雷德感到他的屁股到大腿逐渐传来一阵凉意：伊万干脆地把他的休闲裤和内裤一并拉到膝盖了。“我明天还要去拍个MV，你最好用心扩张。”他仅存的希望是但愿自己的炮友能够耐心地让他被操得更舒服。  
“放心，你的身体变得挺好进入。”伊万从一旁柜子里掏出了瓶润滑剂，随便倒在他湿漉的手指上，轻而易举地插进了阿尔弗雷德的后穴。“你的屁股丝毫不比你的嘴巴要紧。”他借着充足的润滑度一下子就摸到了粗糙的那一点。  
“哈、哈……嗯……”阿尔弗雷德也没想到他的身体变得这么好进入，对伊万的手指来之不拒。他艰难地回过头，察觉到伊万用某种认真又严肃的目光看待他的身体，而他死死地定在了沙发上不一动不动。随着身体接受伊万磨人又温柔的扩张，他的阴茎跟着快感一前一后地摇摆……有那么一瞬间，他想起他们合作的那部戏，弗朗西斯把他们关在一个房间里培养镜头感时，消磨时间背的滚瓜烂熟的剧本旁白：  
他觉得现在的情况跟畜牧场里安上机器等待受精的发情母牛并没有区别。  
他妈的，为啥都快被操了，还能联想到奇怪的剧本。阿尔弗雷德有一声没一声地呻吟，脑子里却进而继续想到在那部戏里，他扮演的那个角色，被伊万的角色监禁、下药，最后却无可救药地放弃了报警，与绑匪私奔的斯德哥尔摩综合征剧情。等等……怎么有点熟悉，莫非伊万他还没出戏吗？  
就在这时，伊万握住了他的阴茎。阿尔弗雷德重要的器官一下子被对手牢牢抓住，从男人的角度他有种生命被威胁的危机察觉本能。于是他连忙回神，却被伊万手指摩挲龟头传来的刺激弄得小腹紧绷，腰部直抖。  
“伊万、我、我已经可以了，”阿尔弗雷德回忆戏里的台词，愈发觉得伊万是真的不对劲。“你快进来。”他模仿戏里哀求的语气，速战速决地求伊万操他自己。  
“终于求我操你了？Queen bitch.”伊万抓紧阿尔弗雷德的腰，狠狠地捅进了他的屁股。  
操。一瞬间快感的爆炸让阿尔弗雷德的手抓紧了沙发，他喉咙本来有如雄狮搬的低吼被撕裂成可爱的小猫叫，有一阵没一阵的呻吟极其讨得伊万喜欢。伊万的技术好不好阿尔弗雷德不知道，但是那玩意是真的大。阿尔弗雷德漂亮的屁股现下除了他自身饱满的臀肉，就剩夹着伊万的肉棒了。  
“嗯、嗯……啊哈、哈……”阿尔弗雷德爽到眯上了眼睛，唾液从半张的嘴巴中吐出的粉红舌头一滴滴地地在沙发上。“你、你这一来也太急了。”阿尔弗雷德委屈地瞪着伊万，他潮红的脸颊配上那双蓝眼睛实在看不出什么震慑力，反倒伊万看得他老二更硬。  
紧接着伊万扶起阿尔弗雷德的腰，让他的屁股抬得更高，好让伊万能挺得更深。“你看，是不是被我操得很爽，就算我现在放手，你也会自己撅起屁股。”说完伊万恶趣味地还真的松开了手，把手挪到了阿尔弗雷德的臀肉上。  
阿尔弗雷德动了动软绵无力的腰，纵使他想要反抗伊万的话，而身体却不受控制地听从。他像是为了进一步迎合伊万似的，不仅屁股抬得高高的，连腿也不由自主地分得更开了。伊万在阿尔弗雷德卖力地表演他的身体时，他边撞击边拍阿尔弗雷德的屁股，把那浑圆的雪白拍得通红，跟一只多汁的水蜜桃一样。  
不知是情欲萌动还是药效迅猛的原因，阿尔弗雷德竟觉得伊万的暴力动作不是虐待，更像是爱抚。他扭捏的腰终是靠他的手臂抬起来，脊背贴近伊万的小腹，肩膀也靠近伊万的胸膛。“你还欠我一个吻。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
伊万二话不说，抓起阿尔弗雷德毛茸茸的金色脑袋就把他的头微微转过来，他的舌头径自直入阿尔弗雷德的口腔，与阿尔弗雷德来了个模仿蛇类交配的缠绵。  
“唔嗯、嗯……”即使是嘴上深吻，伊万下半身的动作也丝毫没有懈怠，他还是用力地在操阿尔弗雷德，把阿尔弗雷德的呻吟吞进自己的口中，只能让一两个偷跑的音节从他们的嘴角间遗漏出来传到空气中。  
都已经做爱了一顿时间，此时从初始的快感获得已变成双方拼体力的竞技。伊万见塞着阿尔弗雷德呻吟的效果不错，他就想进一步完善控制阿尔弗雷德的行动。他在阿尔弗雷德起身时，就把手扣在阿尔弗雷德的腰上，这下阿尔弗雷德酸软的腰既不能回到先前节省体力任操的跪躺，也渐渐因体力比不过伊万而瘫软下去，只能被伊万牢牢地掌控他的身体。  
“哈……哈、伊、伊万，”阿尔弗雷德等来了伊万的肺活量也撑不住过长的接吻时间，他头昏脑涨，都吻到眼冒金星。“求求你、让我高潮。”他继续接那部戏的台词。  
伊万不愧是严格根据剧本来表演，并且根据个人的理解上对剧本加以改进的实力派演员。他对阿尔弗雷德说：“你说求我？可你的内心并不想。”他也对上了接下去的对白，并补充：“我会让你爱上吃药的感觉，就算药从未存在。”他妈的，他还鬼才地把几页后的对白给接过去了。  
“等等，你说的是……嗯嗯……啊啊！”阿尔弗雷德还在想几页之后那句台词后他的对白是什么，伊万就突然对他最敏感的那点一撞，猝不及防地使他身体的快感能量计几乎接近顶峰。  
“这句话以后的分镜是一个特写，我没记错的话是你高潮的脸。”伊万再一次吻上阿尔弗雷德，他魔鬼一样紫色的眼睛发红，对准了阿尔弗雷德一片无际的湛蓝色。  
像是疯了似的，在高潮的那刻阿尔弗雷德重新搂上伊万的脖子，忘情地回吻着他。虽然两人都闭上了眼睛，看不见沙发和地板的狼狈、他们的脸和身体变得怎样通红，但是他们都清楚，如海啸样将理性甚至连感性也一并摧毁的高潮来临。在几次被高潮的电流点击以后，阿尔弗雷德的后穴一张一缩夹得伊万也射了。而阿尔弗雷德敏感的身体面对高涨的情欲无法控制好他得到快乐后的节制，他的阴茎在流了一通清液后终于也跟着射出了白浊的精液。

“你从哪搞到的药？”阿尔弗雷德泡在浴缸的温水里，淋漓尽致地做爱后他的身体又得到热水按摩，甚是享受。  
伊万愣了愣，“我不是告诉你没有药吗？”  
“什么？你从什么时候说过？！”阿尔弗雷德大吃一惊。  
“我不是说了么，”伊万盯着阿尔弗雷德的身体，意味深长地重复他们的台词：“我会让你爱上吃药的感觉，就算药从未存在。”  
他妈的，这哪里算说过。阿尔弗雷德心里狠狠地想，觉得下次不能再接弗朗西斯的剧本。

可没想到，最令阿尔弗雷德意想不到的是，两天后当他前往新片的片场是，遇到的不仅是传说中一个能打十个男人的娜塔莉亚，还有来探班的弗朗西斯。  
弗朗西斯递上了他的新片剧本。

TBC？


End file.
